japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: Staying on Model's for Wimps... and Communists
Hello, greetings, salutations, and any other variation of being polite in that case, fellow children of the Animapredictview Wiki! At the time that this blog is being posted, I am currently wrapping up my review of Eureka Seven, so... I advise you to not click on the link, unless you're a big-faced bigot with no feelings for anyone but him/herself. {ahem} I'm Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror, as usual, still... and I'd just like to mention that next week, I'm preparing a dub prediction. What series? The master wishes to not speak of it yet until the time comes, so be patient or else I'll have a Wookie come after you on the Millennium Falcon. For today's edition of "JEDPL Topics", I would love to discuss about a subject that tends to occur in various TV shows and films, as well as video games, toys, and comic books in general. Ladies and gentlemen, this one won't last long at all or for a bit. Off model, nigga, that's the shit I don't li---- F*** RAP MUSIC!!!!! Well... What are we waiting for, Santa Claus and a group of Iron Maiden fanboys!? Let's get this show on the road, people! Opinion Animation in itself is real f***ing expensive. And I mean,'' ''REALLY. ONE-WINGED ANGEL. EXPENSIVE. For anime, your typical 22-minute episode costs about $123,000 in total, while Western animation's usually $300,000. Off model tends to make its presence truly known when a production company assumes that the plot-heavy episodes are the most important; they "fairly" decide that filler's going to be drawn in a medicore or piss-poor effort. Most times, this is justified, since the companies utilize this in order to retain specific production costs; other times that anything gets hit with this, well... an image like this might speak for itself, as in: THEY JUST DID NOT CARE! In particular, shows that are long-running and suffer from the occasional budget issues will eventually have the models and animation of Hanna-Barbera value. You don't believe me, your all-powerful leader? Then this image of Sasuke Uchiha from the original Naruto anime adaptation would like to have a word with you! Now how 'bout this collage of Mugen from Samurai Champloo!? F*** yeah, quality animation FTW!!! Woo. Whether this can be considered intentional or not, I have to admit: it's still off model, and in other terms, just atrocious. Colors need to be more consistent, and on top of that, staff, why not just base your drawings on the character models instead of the backgrounds? Oh, sweet Jesus... Fans are not pleased when this sort of thing comes into effect. Luckily, there's another common announcement that the companies responsible for any particular series will clean up errors that were initially so omnipresent on the DVD/Blu-ray release. So if you're like me and are aggravated to the brim by moments of off model, then just buy the home video formats instead. Then again.... {chuckles} Some instances of crudely-animated shots or scenes can be even laughably bad! Kindly swing by and check this masterpiece out. And yes, the Street Fighter cartoon was pretty terrible, I know! I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror and I wish you all a wonderful weekend, as things keep going incredibly fast for some reason. SAKURAIIII!!!! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 20:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos The Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts